My Love
by msy22mt
Summary: Berawal dari interview panas yang ia terima untuk jadi asisten di perusahaan besar, Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol. Si mesum yang tiba-tiba akan jadi suaminya. Apakah akan tumbuh cinta diantara mereka, atau hanya memuaskan nafsu masing-masing? Atau mungkin cinta dan nafsu hanya dirasakan salah satu dari mereka/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/hunbaek/chansoo/gs/bdsm/bed scene
1. Chapter 1

Suara alam yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari dalam kamar si mungil pencinta strawberry itu. Namun makhluk yang masih bergulung dalam selimut masih mempertahankan kehangatan yang didapatkannya. Hingga usapan lembut sang ibu yang menyapa wajah sehalus sutra itu.

"Baekhyunaaa~ bangun sayang." Ucap Haechul sang ibu. Tapi yang terdengar hanya lenguhan malas dari gadis tersebut.

"Baek, kau ada interview kerja bukan hari ini?" Dalam sekejap tubuh indahnya itu melompat turun dari ranjang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yaaak eomma! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi. Aisshhh aku pasti akan terlambat ini. Huwaaa aku harus bagaimana!" Teriakan melengking tak dapat dipisahkan dari sosoknya. Sedangkan Haechul hanya tersenyum geli melihat putrinya yang telah menjadi wanita dewasa itu masih dengan sifat manjanya.

**My Love**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya mencari ketenangan untuk menghadapi direktur perusahaan ini yang terkenal perfeksionis.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Suara direkturnya terdengar. Dengan pelahan dibukanya pintu itu, tak lupa Baekhyun melebarkan senyum manisnya. Berjalan ke arah meja si pemimpin perusahaan ini.

Baekhyun sedari tadi berdoa agar lulus sampai akhir untuk menjadi asisten direktur di LoeyPark, perusahan yang bergerak di segala bidang. Dan salah satu perusahan yang amat berpengaruh di Asia dan Amerika. Sungguh sangat ironis jika gugur setelah ini bukan?

"Silahkan duduk!" Suara berat itu menyapanya lagi. Dengak kaku Baekhyun mendudukkan pantat bulatnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang semakin besar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam menghindari tatapan dari calon atasannya.

"Apa begini cara melakukan interview yang benar Baekhyun-ssi? Tatap lawan bicaramu saat ini!" Nafas Baekhyun rasanya terhenti untuk sejenak, dikumpulkannya keberanian itu. Namun yang dia dapat adalah wajah rupawan bak dewa yunani dari direkturnya. _'Omoo, apakah dia benar-benar direkturnya?' _Batin Baekhyun.

Oh lihatlah itu, mata bulat yang besar tapi tajam, hidung tegaknya, bibirnya yang seksi akan sangat menggoda untuk dilumat. Baekhyun segera menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengharapkan hal senonoh tersebut.

"Ahhh maaf sajangnim" Rona merah tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah semulus bayi itu.

"Hmm baik. Bisa kita mulai?" Senyum itu, ya tuhan ambil nyawaku sekarang pekik Baekhyun. Anggukan diberi Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. "Park Chanyeol" Uluran tanganya mengarah ke Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia terima uluran itu. Hangat... Yahh rasanya hangat. "Byun Baekhyun imnida" Dengan sedikit anggukan dan senyum kecil diberi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas genggaman itu lebih dulu, ada rasa kecewa di hati Baekhyun. Hey kau menyukai atasanmu eoh? Baekhyun meringis sendiri membayangkannya.

"Buka bajumu sekarang Baek!" Perintah Chanyeol. Tak ada yang lebih menejutkan daripada ini. Bagaimana bisa si tampan itu menyuruhnya telanjang. Apa memang seperti ini cara interview?

TBC

4 Juni 2019


	2. Chapter 2

"Buka bajumu sekarang Baek!" Perintah Chanyeol. Tak ada yang lebih menejutkan daripada ini. Bagaimana bisa si tampan itu menyuruhnya telanjang. Apa memang seperti ini cara interview?

**My Love**

Matanya melirik kesegala arah, heol membuka baju di depan direktur tampan ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Uhmm sajangnim, apa maksud anda?" Mata indah itu menampakkan kepolosan yang amat murni. _'Ooh Baek, tak tahukah kau aku bisa menerkammu kapan saja'_ Batin Chanyeol teriak histeris.

Kaki jenjang itu dilangkahkannya ke sofa empuk yang ada di tengah ruang kerjanya yang luas. "Kemarilah Baekhyunssi!" Perintah Chanyeol tegas. Bagai disihir, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendiri akan perintah Chanyeol. Melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sekarang telah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang itu.

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku di hadapan Chanyeol, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat dengan cekatan Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping itu, sekejap mata Baekhyun sudah berada di atas Chanyeol.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar" Seringai Chanyeol tertangkap oleh iris mata indah milik Baekhyun. Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun menandakan ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya, sehingga saat ini Baekhyun duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mempertahankan roknya yang semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Pantatmu Baek, aku benar dengan dugaanku. Pantatmu ini.." Chanyeol meraba pantat Baekhyun. " Sangat kenyal," Ditamparnya pantat indah itu. "Dan besar." Remasan diterima Baekhyun oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol, tak pernah ada yang melakukan hal senonoh seperti ini padanya.

Nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan saat remasan yang diterima nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak tau harua melawan atau menikmati kenikmatan yang tersaji saat ini. Baekhyun merengut tak suka saat merasakan remasan itu tak lagi dirasakannya.

"See, kau lihat Baek, kau menikmatinya." Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. Posisi Chanyeol saat ini sangat membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak itu menusuk-nusuk vaginanya dari luar. Tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya posesif pun amat menambah hawa panas suasana saat ini. Dada besarnya dihimpit tanpa celah oleh dada bidang berotot mikik Chanyeol. Dia sudah basah hanya dengan feromon lelaki ini. Apakah ia tahan untuk bekerja di sini.

"Kau dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa juga Baek, tidakkah kau lihat penis ku saat ini. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" Ucap Chanyeol tepat di depan bibirnya. Matanya melirik ke bawah, dan yahh benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku Baek" Tatapan sayu Chanyeol meruntuhkan pertahan Baekhyun. Kepalanya mengangguk memperbolehkan Chanyeol melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh. Secepat kilat kemeja ketat yang tadi terpasang di tubuh indah nya terbuka. Mata Chanyeol menatap nyalang payudara Baekhyun yang tersaji di hadapan nya. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun. Hanya senyuman yang didapat Chanyeol, dengan itu satu remasan kuat membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar di atas pangkuan sang direktur.

"AAKHHHH" Satu pekikan menggoda akhirnya terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Remasan Chanyeol semakin tak beraturan, dadanya serasa akan lepas saking kuatnya remasan itu. "Eunghhhh sahh ahh sajangnimmhh" Desahan Baekhyun semakin meningkat kan libido Chanyeol.

"Payudaramu sangat pas di tanganku bukan" Ejek Chanyeol senang saat calon sekretarisnya itu mendesah hebat di hadapannya.

TBC

4 Juni 2019

Tolong kepada readernim meninggalkan review yahhh, biar saya semakin semangat buat niat update tiap harinya.

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic dari saya ️


	3. Chapter 3

"Payudaramu sangat pas di tanganku bukan" Ejek Chanyeol senang saat calon sekretarisnya itu mendesah hebat di hadapannya.

**My Love**

Baekhyun tak menyangka kenikmatan yang selama ini hanya ia bayangkan tengah ia nikmati sekarang. Chanyeol sangat ahli membuat wanitanya melambung ke surga kenikmatan dunia. Tangan Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun menuju kesaktiannya.

"Bantu aku Baek" Nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya dapat Baekhyun rasakan. Lelaki itu sedang mati-matian menahan gairahnya. Dengan berbekal keberanian, dipegangnya penis Chanyeol yang sudah membesar itu.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol,dan memilih duduk di lantai. Ditatapnya lagi wajah memerah Chanyeol saat ini. Penampilannya sudah amat kacau. Ikat pinggang Chanyeol ia lepaskan, tangannya mulai bekerja. Dibukanya celana kerja mahal Chanyeol itu, menampakkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang.

Entah perasaan apa saat ini, ini pertama kali bagi Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin mencoba penis di hadapannya saat ini. Dipegangnya penis Chanyeol, terasa hangat dan kasarnya kulit seorang pria.

"Ermmhhh" Geraman Chanyeol menambah semangat dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Sentuh dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, Baek" Chanyeol memberi instruksi. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun menyentuh benda keras itu mulai dari bagian terbawah dan membelai hingga pucuknya.

"Emmh.." Chanyeol mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ouuh, terush Baek" racau lelaki itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjilat ujung penisnya yang membuat dia terkejut.

"Damn!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Chanyeol berteriak dan segera menarik lidahnya.

"A-apa itu sakit, Sajangnim?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun.

"Baek, demi Tuhan aku hampir saja keluar hanya dengan sapuan lidahmu. Aku tidak tau kalau gadis sepolosmu benar-benar bisa membangkitkan gairahku. Lakukan lagi Baek, masukkan ke mulutmu, itu sangat nikmat" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu jemarinya kembali menangkup benda panjang Chanyeol, dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Baekhyun memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Aaargh! Hangat Baekh ah" Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah karena Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Tangannya meraih rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang sakit, tapi justru itu semakin membuat Chanyeol keenakan dengan getarannya. Bahkan kini Baekhyun menyedotnya.

"Fuck! mulutmu saja senikmat ini Baek. Ahh, hisap terus..emmmh" Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mencekoki mulutnya dengan benda tumpul itu sampai mata berair karena sodokan brutalnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol menarik penisnya dan mengocok keras penisnya.

"Terima ini, terima cairank-AAAH" Chanyeol mendesah keras dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

Chanyeol terengah, wajahnya tampak sangat puas.

"oh, maaf Baek, aku mengotori wajahmu" Chanyeol segera mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil membersihkan sisa cairannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sajangnim"

"Bagus, terimakasih telah membantuku Baek. Besok kau sudah bisa bekerja" Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari atas sofa mewahnya. Tak lupa ia membenahi diri, merapikan kekacauan yang telah ia lakukan dengan asisten baru nya.

"Kau bisa pulang, bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi. Aku ada rapat setelah ini, aku menantikan hasil kerjamu yang lebuh baik lagi besok Baek" Setelah melempar seringainya yang mematikan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerja nya.

Baekhyun hanya duduk terdiam, apa ia telah berhasil bekerja di sini. Bukankah barusan atasannya itu melecehkannya. Tapi kenapa semua terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan, pikiran nya hanya menerawang akan hari-hari yang akan datang. Tentang nasib pekerjaan nya saat ini.

Ia lantas berdiri, dan membenahi pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Lalu pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

**TBC**

**7 Juni 2019**

Huweeee makasih buat dukungan dan review para readernim yang aku sayangi... :3

Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yahh,di usahakan fast update

Makanya jangan males review sesudah baca,biar author nya makin semangat bbuing-bbuing~~

thanks for **baaeekh/chanbaeq/alvita.dwitama0707/hhsaeri/nanasimamora/ruixi1/ssuhoshnet/choctea/Byun Bunny12**

atas review yang kalian tinggalkan


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah yang kusut, membuat heran Haechul yang sedang menunggu kabar baik dari sang anak.

"Hey, ada apa sayang?" Tanya sang ibu yang masih tetap awet muda walau umurnya sudah lebih setengah abad itu.

"Eommaaaa~" Rengekan manja Baekhyun terdengar. Mata Baekhyun memerah sembab. Mata yang biasanya terpancar rona kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba berubah saat ini.

Haechul membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menenangkan si anak yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Dahi nya berkerut, berusaha berfikir apa gerangan penyebab tangisan sang anak gadis nya.

"Sssstthh, uljima Baekieee. Lihat wajahmu yang bengkak ini, heoll kemana perginya anak ku yang cantik" Haechul memasang raut wajah jijik.

"Aaahhh eomma, kau keterlaluan" Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. Inilah yang membuat Haechul amat sangat senang tiap kali menggoda anak nya tersebut.

"Sudaaah, berhentilah menangis eooh" Bujuk Haechul sambil menyeka air mata Baekhyun yang jatuh di pipi mulus gadis itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah ibunya. Haechul tersenyum bangga melihat Baekhyun nya sudah semakin dewasa.

"Sekarang tidurlah, nanti malam kita ada acara makan bersama dengan teman eomma" Ucap Haechul.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening nya, heran melihat ajakan sang ibu. Sangat jarang Haechul mengajak Baekhyun bergabung dengan acara teman-teman ibunya itu.

Haechul yang mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan anaknya itu hanya mengukir senyum tipis. "Kau perlu hadir sayang" Pinta Haechul. Setelah itu wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kecupin sebelumnya.

**My Love**

Gaun malam yang Baekhyun kenakan terlihat sangat mewah di tubuh indahnya. Gaun itu melekat pas membentuk lekuk tubuh Baekhyun.

Wajah cantik nya pun hanya dibubuhi riasan tipis. Rambut panjang nya, ia biarkan tergerai menutupi bagian punggung nya yang terbuka.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mempermalukan sang eomma di depan teman-temannya.

Senyum manis Baekhyun tampak idah saat ia puas dengan penampilan nya malam ini.

"Lihaat, siapa gadis cantik ini" Seru Haechul yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Tas Gucci keluaran terbaru yang dibeli nya kemari di pilih Baekhyun untuk menyempurnakan kecantikan nya. Didekati nya sang eomma tercinta.

"Benarkah aku cantik eomma~?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Lihatlah wanita dewasa ini, di usia nya yang sudah matang, aegyo masih terlihat amat imut untuk nya. Semua orang akan terpikat oleh nya.

Wajar bukan jika Chanyeol, sang atasan juga termasuk salah satu nya.

"Neee, kau sangat cantik Baek" Jawab Haechul sambil mencubit pipi halus Baekhyun. "Kajja, teman eomma sudah menunggu"

**My Love**

"Meja atas nama tuan park?" Tanya Haechul pada resepsionis restoran. _'Tunggu, Park? Ohhh kenapa aku malah memikirkan bos mesum itu!'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Meja nya ada di sana, mari saya antar." Resepsionis serta ibu dan anak itu menuju meja tempat teman Haechul berada.

Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita yang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Seperti nya itu teman Haechul yang akan mereka temani. Wanita itu duduk bersama kedua pria. Tapi salah satu dari kedua pria itu membelakangi mereka hingga Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajah nya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Haechul pada resepsionis yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka.

"Yaaaaakkk! Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, sudah berapa lama eoh?" Tubuh Haechul direnggut ke dalam pelukan wanita yang tadi.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak rindu padamu" Canda Haechul. Wanita yang tadi memeluk nya langsung mendorong tubuh Haechul menjauh.

"Lihan Siwon, istri mu ini masih saja manja" Tuduh Haechul pada pria yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan sang pria hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk wanita yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Bagaimanapun dia istri ku" Ucap Siwon.

Baekhyun yang melihat kebahagiaan itu merasa kasihan kepada eomma nya. Tak menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sebelah nya.

Mata Baekhyun masih tertuju pada perbincangan Haechul dan kedua temannya. Hingga sebuah tangan yang meraba punggung terbuka nya mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun ke sosok tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat pria itu, mulut nya terbuka tanpa berniat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Bagaimana ia bisa di sini?

Sosok yang ada di hadapan nya ini pasti Chanyeol bukan? Baekhyun tidak mungkin sampai mengkhayal tentang bos nya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau nakal juga ternyata baek" Bisik pria itu dengan hembusan nafas hangat nya di telinga Baekhyun.Tangan nya masih setia meraba punggung Baekhyun.

Dan tersenyum tipis melihat respon dari yang lebih mungil.

Yahh ini bukan khayalan Baekhyun, sosok itu nyata. Chanyeol benar-benar ada di sini.

TBC

8 Juni 2019

Thanks to **baaeekh/chanbaeq/byun bunny12/pandaaaas** atas review di chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf kalo tiap chapter nya pendek, itu emang sengaja. Soal nya kan hampir tiap hari update hehehe :b

Trus tunggu kelanjutannya My Love yahh, review kalian sangat membantu.

Satu lagi, sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf banget sama author Oh hana-ya. Kemiripan di chapter sebelumnya sangat amat tidak disengaja. Aku gak tau kalo ada juga bagian chanbaek yang kayak gitu dah di pakek author lain :c. Aku ampe berpikir buat gak melanjuti cerita ini lagi kemaren.

Sumpah aku sedih banget sekaligus berterima kasih waktu lihat review dari **tamaramei**, aku gak nyoba ngikutin cerita orang. Dan ini bukan remake dari punya author lain. Ini asli cerita pertama yang aku buat sendiri, dari ide sampai pengetikan.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesamaan cerita nya, aku akan berhati-hati lagi ke depannya.

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apakah ini uri Baekhyun, Haechul-ah?" Merasa namanya disebut, Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutan nya.

"Aah nee~ Baekhyunee beri salam eoh" Perintah Haechul.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjuma" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kepada Kibum. Atensi nya teralihkan ke pria di sebelah wanita itu. Lantas melakukan hal yang sama saat ia memberi salam ke Kibum. "Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi".

"Heey benarkah ini Baekhyun, kemana perginya anakku yang polos itu" Kibum memasang ekspresi tak percaya ke arah Haechul. "Dia bukan Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya nya.

Haechul bingung, bukankah Kibum tau ini Baekhyun. Walau sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, tapi Haechul selalu mengirimkan tumbuh kembang Baekhyun kepada kedua temannya tersebut.

Kibum merasa geli melihat wajah bingung Haechul, merasa senang mengerjai wanita itu.

"Bukan begitu, maksud ku lihatlah dia," Ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagu nya. Empat pasang mata lain nya juga ikut melirik bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Siapa wanita seksi di hadapan ku ini ? Seingatku Baekhyun yang ku tau bahkan masih meminta di pakaikan pakaian nya setelah mandi. Tapi wanita yang datang bersama mu ini, malah terlihat amat dewasa." Jelas Kibum dengan senyum merekah nya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu. Bingung apakah itu pujian atau rasa tidak suka kibum atas penampilan nya saat ini. Tangannya mulai menggenggam erat tas tangan yang ia bawa.

"Sayang kau membuat nya malu" Suara Siwon menengahi. Baekhyun sangat merasa berterima kasih kepada ahjussi nya itu.

"Haaaahh aku sangat tak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa Baekhyunee" Ujar Kibum setelah menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukannya.

"Kau pasti banyak lupa tentangku eoh?" Tanya Kibum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk merasa tak enak. "Tak apa, memang salahku yang pergi jauh. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengikuti suamiku yang sibuk ini bukan" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"Sudah duduklah dulu, makanan kita telah tiba" Perintah Siwon. Mereka semua patuh akan perintah yang tertua. Makan malam itu berjalan khidmat, semua menyantap makanan dengan nikmat. Setelah selesai makan, merema memulai pembicaraan untuk melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Chan ?" Tanya Haechul pada Chanyeol. '_Apakah eomma dekat dengan Chanyeol?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hanya urusan pekerjaan yang melelahkan eomma" jawab Chanyeol. _'Bagaimana dia bisa memanggil ibuku dengan sesantai itu?' _Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat bingung.

"Hmm itu memang kewajibanmu, kita tidak tahu kapan appamu akan kembali ke pangkuan sang penguasa" Jawab Haechul. Kibum tersedak mendengar perkataan sahabat nya itu. Sedangkan sang suami hanya melotot kaget mendengar seseorang membicarakan akan kematiannya.

"Yaaakk! Kau jahat sekali Haechul-ah" Hardik Kibum.

"Hanya bercanda Park Kibum" Ujar Haechul diselingi kikikan geli dengan respon kedua sahabat nya itu.

"Kau membuatku kaget bodoh" Siwon ikut andil bicara.

"Hey aku tak sejahat itu membiarkan putri ku menikah saat appa mertua nya telah tiada" Ucapan Haechul membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendongak kan kepala nya karena kaget. Mata nya menatap tajam Haechul, menuntut penjelasan dari ucapan eomma nya barusan. Pergerakan Baekhyun tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, lelaki itu mulai memasang wajah tak berminat.

"Baek, kau dan Chanyeol telah di jodohkan bahkan sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini." Jelas Haechul.

Baekhyun tak suka mendengarkan jawaban Haechul, ia masih kurang mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada saat ini.

"Semua berawal saat appa mu mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu."

**Flashback**

Tubuh Haechul merosot jatuh di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit, tak kuat menahan beban yang saat ini ia tanggung. Kepergian suaminya beberapa saat lalu masih amat memilukan baginya.

Uluran tangan di depannya tak berarti apapun saat ini, suami nya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Hati Haechul pilu saat melihat bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan nya saat ini. Bahkan ia belum terlahir ke dunia ini, ia belum sempat berjumpa dengan ayah kandung nya, ia belum merasakan pelukan sang ayah. Haechul merasa amat bersalah.

Andai saja ia menahan suaminya pergi, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi takdir sudah berkehendak lain.

Siwon yang melihat sahabat nya itu ikut merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik. Di rengkuhnya Haechul mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Pikirkan nya kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat sang sahabat mengatakan permohonan nya untuk terakhir kali.

_"Siwon, hanya kau orang yang sangat aku percayai. Hanya kau sahabat yang benar-benar selalu ada di saat ku susah selama ini. Kumohon temanku, tolong jaga istri dan anakku setelah aku tiada. Sampaikan permintaan maaf ku kepada Haechul. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuat nya bahagia, karena ku ia hidup susah. Sampaikan aku benar-benar minta maaf padanya." Ujar Leeteuk dengan terbata-bata. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Air mata tak dapat lagi dibendung oleh kedua orang tersebut._

_"Teuk-ah, kau sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Siwon berucap lemah.__"_

_Tolong jaga mereka untuk ku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan jika di kehidupan selanjutnya kita adalah keluarga" Senyum Leeteuk tertangkap jelas oleh Siwon._

_"Jangan terlalu lama menunggu, kita dapat menikahkan anak kita bukan. Chanyeol akan aku didik agar menjadi pria yang sukses, dia akan menikahi anakmu kelak Teuk-ah." Siwon berkata dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Namun dapat terlihat jelas dari matanya, ia tak baik-baik saja._

_Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja, saat sahabat mu sejak kecil sedang berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya saat ini di hadapan mu._

"Terimakasih_, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada mu." Air mata Leeteuk semakin mengalir deras saat memikirkan anaknya. Ia tau, waktu nya tak lama lagi. Karena setelah itu hanya sesak yang amat sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan gelap setelah nya._

Siwon_ terkejut saat sahabat nya tiba-tiba terlelap. Tangan nya mencoba menyentuh bahu Leeteuk yang bersimbah darah. Hingga suara nyaring dari alat yang berada si samping Leeteuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sahabat nya telah pergi selama-lamanya._

"Kau tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Haechul. Leeteuk tak akan senang melihat mu yang seperti ini. Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah ku duku malam ini. Kau dan kandungan mu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kibum akan merawat mu untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

**Flashback end**

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar cerita Siwon, masih tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia ketahui.

"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun keluar, ia pasti membutuhkan udara segar saat ini." Ucapan Chanyeol mendapat anggukan dari Haechul.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik lengan wanita itu. Baekhyun hanya memandang kosong tangan yang saat ini menggenggam nya.

Mereka sampai di taman tak jauh dari restauran tadi. Keheningan tak terelakkan. Beberapa menit mereka saling menutup rapat mulut dan duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Baek" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menunduk, merasa malu saat ini. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia meladeni nafsu lelaki itu.

"Ne sajangnim." Cicit Baekhyun hampir tak bisa didengar Chanyeol. Chanyeol harap maklum akan tingkah Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, apakah kau dapat menatapku saat aku berbicara ?" Kata Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun segera merubah posisi duduk nya. Saat ini mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf untuk kejadian tadi siang. Hmm maksud ku kejadian di kantor. Sungguh, itu di kuar kendaliku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol membahas topik tersebut. Tapi ia masing mempertahankan posisinya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Well bukan tanpa sebab, aku ada alasan untuk itu. Tapi mungkin kau tidak perlu tau. Dan..." Chanyeol menggantung perkataan nya untuk menelisik wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Saat dirasakannya tak ada perubahan apapun pada Baekhyun, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi ada yang perlu kau tau Baek" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penasaran. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kucintai." Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika. Menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita tak dalam posisi untuk menolak perjodohan ini, aku akan bersedia menikahimu. Tapi kau harus tau, pernikahan kita hanya tentang status dan penyatuan kedua keluarga. Kau tak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan ku bukan?" Senyum Chanyeol kembali terpampang saat Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia berdiri sambil memunggungi wanita tersebut.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, tubuh wanita di belakang nya bergerar hebat menahan isak tangis. Air mata sudah mengucur ke pipi mulus nya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berkata tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mereka pasti telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Lalu Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke arah mobil nya yang terparkir, meninggal kan Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

TBC

12 Juni 2019

Thnks for **Byunbunny12/ bee.mom/ chanbaekq/ milkybaek/ hhs aeri/ yhyera/ruixi1/ ssuhoshnet/ reakbee/ babaya/ khakira/ danactebh/ novrizanizami1**

makasih atas review kalian syaaaang :3

Maaf sebelumnya gk update hehe, jadi untuk permintaan maaf aku agak panjangin chapter ini. Anggep aj kek update 2 Chapter wkwkwk

Maaf yahh klo ad typo kekeke

Trs kemungkinan aku bakal nggak bisa update tiap hari, soal ny ak udh dpt pkerjaan yeeeeyyy

Aku lulusan SMK dn gk lnjut kuliah, jdi ak krja. Syukur lngsng dpt krja. Tapi di usahausahain gk ngaret kok

Banyak tinggalin review klian yahh, aku jdi semangat setelah baca review klian readernim :0!!!

Cintaku buat kalian muach muach


End file.
